There are several applications where it would be desirable to add conditioning electronics to cabling used in computer systems. For example, computer networks often need special termination circuitry added to network cabling at various connection points. By way of a non-limiting example, the small computer system interface (SCSI) is a defacto standard for connecting external storage devices to a wide range of computer network systems. One of the SCSI requirements is that each bus be terminated on both ends with predetermined termination circuitry. This circuitry is sometimes located internally in the computer peripheral device. However, one of the most common techniques is to use an external terminator pack that is physically located at the first and last device in the SCSI network. While a variety of terminator packs and techniques for providing SCSI termination are used, one construction consists of a relatively bulky piece of hardware that encloses some electronics on a printed circuit board which, in turn, has two mating connectors on it so that it can be added in series with a SCSI cable.
There are several drawbacks to these techniques for incorporating conditioning devices into electrical systems, in general, and for providing SCSI termination, in particular. The large number of individual and extraneous components used in the prior art methods tend to unduly increase production and distribution costs, as well as taking up valuable space. Many of the terminator packs require an additional set of mating connectors to allow the signals therein to pass through the network. These additional connectors do not provide any significant circuit function, yet they can degrade the radio frequency shielding of the network cables.
Therefore, there exists a need for a simple, low cost, yet reliable technique for conditioning signals on electrical cables and, in particular, to provide a SCSI bus terminator with these improved characteristics.